


Midas

by Keenir



Series: After Broken [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small">the series is a set of snapshots of various characters after the pilot episode of season 2</span>.</p>
<p>Summary:  <i>Is it over? Midas wondered, gazing at the ungoldened food in his hand.</i><br/>Universe:  Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midas

The storm of returning magic passed through the Midian household while the family was sitting together and eating.

When the air cleared, everyone at the table looked at the bare hand of Malcolm, who was once before and is once again King Midas, holding a piece of bread in that hand. And even though the bread was touching him directly, it did not turn to gold.

_Is it over?_ Midas wondered, gazing at the ungoldened food in his hand. _Kathryn - Abigail will be pleased._

"It is a wonder, my lord," said the woman who had been for 28 years Ana his wife.

She was Caelare. His most trusted aide. Who had commanded his bodyguard corps. Who had come with him from the barracks to rule his kingdom.

Emboldened by the bread, and moved by memories of their life here, Midas reached for her - she did not waver or move away or show fear - and Midas gingerly touched the back of one knuckle against the cheek of Caelare.

Who turned to gold.

Midas had seen it happen often enough that he no longer recoiled, however much he was disappointed or saddened.

"Bring me my gloves," Midas instructed the children.


End file.
